


Me an' you, buddy. Let's go home.

by thelittleprince25



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, M/M, Of Mice and Men AU, Swearing, basically if George and Lenny were Church and Caboose, churboose - Freeform, that ending scene from the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprince25/pseuds/thelittleprince25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't escape. </p><p>(Of Mice and Men AU where there are no happy endings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me an' you, buddy. Let's go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user britanniafork 's heartbreaking AU idea 
> 
> http://britanniafork.tumblr.com/post/95322455240/ive-done-it-guys-ive-found-the-au-idea-that-may

They were coming for them. They’d be here any minute. He had to hurry.

There was no other choice. Church ran it over and over in his mind trying to find some way out but there was nothing. His mind couldn’t accept what he had to do. His throat closed up and he couldn’t breath. There had to be another way, they could still get out of this, they could-

_“I see them! Let’s fuking kill that bastard!”_

Church couldn’t fight them all. He shook his head feeling tears of unbearable rage slide down his face. He was out of time and out of options.

His hands shook as he grabbed his gun. 

* * *

“Church, have you been crying?” Caboose asked.

“Me, crying? Now way! Why the hell would I be crying?” He laughed shakily, but could tell Caboose wasn’t falling for it. Before Caboose could question him further, he was cut off.

“Listen, Caboose, we have to go now. I just got word. We’re finally going home.” 

“Really?!” Caboose yelped in surprise. “Wait, Church, are you pretending? It is mean to pretend things. Especially about home.”

“No! This is for real, I just got word from Tucker.” Church smiled briefly, remembering his old partner. “We get to see everyone again, even Washington’s going to be there.”

Caboose was practically shaking with joy. “Church!! I’m so happy! We’ll get to see Sheila and Freckles again!” he bounced up and down excitedly, eyes sparkling at the thought of seeing his favorite pets again. 

“I need to get something before we leave though. Can you wait over there for me?” Church asked, pointing a big oak tree by the road. Caboose was so happy, but he noticed there was something wrong with Church’s voice. This was great news, but Church still seemed sad. It looked like he was about to cry.

“Alright Church!” he beamed, but before Church turned around, Caboose grabbed his arm.

“Huh-” Church started, but was stopped by Caboose leaning toward his face, making their foreheads touch. Church was stunned into silence. Caboose’s eyes were closed but Church could feel the emotion through just his smile. 

“I love you, Church. You’re my best friend forever and I love you always. Please don’t be sad.” Caboose whispered softly, then closed the remaining space and kissed him gently.

Church stiffened in surprise, but then let the kiss envelope him, let it wash away everything so that it was just him and Caboose and nothing else. He kissed him back, pushed all his love and feelings into it so Caboose would know how much he was needed and loved. He had to make this count. Years of unspoken words and thoughts condensed into a single kiss.

He cupped Caboose’s face into his hands. Lingered there. Then pulled back slowly.

“I love you too, buddy. So much.” Church choked out; half smiling, half containing a sob. He was going to break down. He was going to loose it-

He could hear the shouting in the distance getting louder.

Church’s eyes locked onto Caboose’s, “I need you to look at me, don’t look away, no matter what happens,” Church ordered.

“I’m looking at you. I wont look away, Church.” Caboose followed sincerely. 

Church silently withdrew the pistol from his back pocket. Without breaking eye contact he placed it just above Caboose’s right temple.

“We're going home.”

He pulled the trigger.

Caboose’s smile never faltered.


End file.
